


The Moment Of Losing You

by SoulMemoire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cairns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Terminal Illnesses, aoba johsai, cliffs, iwachan, iwaoi - Freeform, lol sorry, right person wrong timing, somewhere only we know, soulmemoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMemoire/pseuds/SoulMemoire
Summary: Maybe we just found forever at the wrong time, and someday, time will pull us back together again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Moment Of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note that English isn't my first language so grammatical errors may be visible!

Another school year has started.

Gossips. Murmurs.

Iwaizumi was used to this. Walking down the hall, hearing everyone talk about him. Despite all the rumours about Iwaizumi, he never really did anything, never once defended himself, he didn’t care at all. He didn’t want to waste his precious time on people who got nothing to do with their lives.

Iwaizumi didn’t have any friends at all. No one really seemed to befriend him anyways.

On a daily basis, he would just ignore literally everyone and just pay attention to his classes.

It was on his second year of middle school when he met Tooru Oikawa. The exact opposite of him. Everyone seemed to like him. He was approachable, smart, cute, and all the students were friends with him.

Oikawa actually tried talking to Iwaizumi a few times, but he’d fail miserably.

Some of the other kids had warned Oikawa of Iwaizumi, telling him pure lies about him. But Oikawa knew they weren’t true. He chose to not believe the others.

A loud gasp escapes Oikawa’s mouth as the infamous cold-hearted ‘nerd’ of their middle school, Iwaizumi Hajime, stepped foot into the Aoba Johsai gym, shocking him big time. They’ve already graduated from middle school and is now starting fresh at Aoba Johsai.

“Iwaizumi-san?” Oikawa stood up and looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. “You’re here too?”

“Obviously.” The male abruptly answered. Oikawa’s eyes grew wider.

_He talked to me! Why am I being over delighted? He might think I’m weird!_

“You’re joining the volleyball club too?”

Instead of answering, Iwaizumi picked up a ball, got in position and did a jump serve, leaving Oikawa in shock. Who knew he was also good at volleyball? All he ever did in middle school was to stay in the library or the school garden, and when the teacher isn’t around, he’d just pretend to sleep.

After that, Iwaizumi just stayed silent and sat down on the floor and drank water.

“Iwaizumi-san!” Oikawa called out and sat beside Iwaizumi. “You know how to play?!” Iwaizumi gave him a weird look. The answer was pretty obvious, why did he still ask?

“Why did you come here, Iwaizumi-san? Why Aoba Johsai?” Oikawa asked again, looking at the person beside him.

No answer.

Oikawa looks away. “One of my friends got really upset with me when he found out I’d come here at Aoba Johsai. He said I should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.”

There’s really no sense in telling him this, Iwaizumi wouldn’t care anyway.

At least he thought so.

“Why did you not go there?” Iwaizumi replied, surprising Oikawa yet again.

_Is this for real? He’s really responding to me!_

Oikawa couldn’t believe it. Countless times, he’d try and have a small talk with Iwaizumi back then but it would only fail. This time, Iwaizumi was finally replying to his questions... sort of.

“I don’t know either. But well, at least I get to be with Iwachan!”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. “What?"

“Ah, I just love giving people nicknames..”

_Crap! Now he thinks I’m really weird!_

Actually, he had given Iwaizumi that nickname long ago. The first time he heard about his name, he said it was long so he immediately gave him a cute nickname!

Oikawa was about to open his mouth to say something when the other freshmen entered the gym for the try-outs, along with the captain, two other third years and the coach, making Iwaizumi and Oikawa stand up to greet them.

The two successfully got into the volleyball club, and were even told that they can be a really powerful duo. This made Iwaizumi rethink his life choices, for sure Oikawa would bug him a lot. Somehow, the young boy’s presence made him really pissed off.. mostly when he sees him smile. It made his heart _hurt._

A year and six months have passed. They’ve competed with some schools. Six months and Oikawa has still not given up on befriending Iwaizumi. Even though he’d always shove him away.

There was one time that Iwaizumi got so pissed off at Oikawa that he didn’t come to lunch practice, so Oikawa looked everywhere for him and as when finally found him, Iwaizumi immediately started walking away.

“Iwachan! Don’t be like this, will you?” Oikawa called out, running after the other male.

“Stop following me! Can you just stop pestering me?”

“Not until you agree that we become friends!” Finally, Oikawa catches up to Iwaizumi as he grips on to his wrist. “C’mon Iwachan!”

“Do I have to repeat it again and again? Stop bothering me. If it isn’t anything about volleyball, don’t bother talking to me.”

“But Iwachan..”

“Which part of ‘No, I don’t want to, don’t talk to me’ do you not understand?!” Oikawa was petrified at this point. It was the first time Iwaizumi raised his voice on him like that. Iwaizumi mumbles a silent apology as he walks away, leaving Oikawa standing there. He wanted to go after him again but he ends up falling upon his knees as his tears start to escape his eyes.

After that incident, Oikawa acted like nothing really happened. He was still being all smiley and cheerful the next day. But then he disappeared at noon.. not coming to his afternoon classes and their volleyball practice, which made some of his teammates worried.

 _Where is that shitty guy?_ Iwaizumi thought to himself.

“I wish.. I wish Iwachan won’t be angry at me anymore..” Oikawa huffs as he stacks the last rock on top, smiling widely that the stack of rocks he made just now didn’t fall. He gazes at the beautiful sunset, just a few seconds later and he feels his tears fall from his eyes. He also felt like he was being watched but he just shrugged it off.

Not too far from him was indeed someone watching. Iwaizumi, hiding behind the tree meters away from the cliff that Oikawa was currently standing upon.

* * *

Another year has passed.

Oikawa sighs deeply, gasping for air as he finally escaped all his ‘fangirls’ who were chasing him. There was a little fair at their school and there was a jail booth, wherein you get to handcuff two people. Well, the people would say the names of the two people they want to get handcuffed and pay for it, the amount of money to be payed depended on how many hours would they like those two people to be handcuffed. And there were a lot of people who wanted to get handcuffed to Oikawa, so the booth handlers and the other girls kept on chasing him.

Finally resting on his tracks, he gets surprised to see Iwaizumi meters away from him. He goes up to him, “Iwachan, what are you doing here?”

“I regret coming to school today. I wanna go home.” Iwaizumi simply answers.

“Ohh. Well, I did hear some other girls looking for you over there too.” Oikawa mentions as he glances at Iwaizumi who looked terrified, causing Oikawa to laugh a bit.

Both of them get startled as they hear a click, followed by a clang.

“My job here is done!”

The two were dumbfounded as they look below to see that the both of them got handcuffed together as Hanamaki held up the key, smirking.

“MAKKI?!”

“What? People requested you two to be handcuffed together. Can’t say no, you can’t do anything!” Hanamaki smirks at the two.

“Takahiro Hanamaki, you idiot! Take this off!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Can’t, sorry. The two of you will be handcuffed together for approximately four hours.” Hanamaki answers as he turns his back against them, holding the key in his right hand.

“FOUR HOURS?!” both of them exclaimed.

“Makki, who.. planned this..?” Oikawa asks. Hanamaki chuckled. “Who else would it be?” as he shows both of them the paper which had the list of who wanted to handcuff Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and It was all of their teammates.

“Eh?! Even Mad dog-chan?!” Oikawa exclaims as he points out Kyoutani’s name listed in there, Hanamaki humming in response.

They were left with no choice but to stick around with each other. Oikawa kept whining to go out and get some food or play some games but Iwaizumi refused, saying that Oikawa’s fans would go wild if they find him handcuffed with another guy.

“Oh c’mon, Iwachan! I’m starving! And are we just gonna stay here for four whole hours? That’s boring!”

“Shut it, Trashykawa.”

That kept going on for an hour. Iwaizumi finally agrees to Oikawa because he was getting hungry too, and standing there for hours would be pretty tiring.

Those three and a half hours of getting handcuffed together were really fun for Oikawa tho. He got to learn a little bit more about Iwaizumi. Finding out about his favourite hobby, foods and books to read! They even ate together, not giving a damn about Oikawa’s crazy fangirls and just enjoying themselves.

But for the whole time, Oikawa never really saw Iwaizumi smile, not even once. He was always frowning, looking like he’s mad at the world for some sort. Even if they won many games, there was no trace of joy in Iwaizumi’s face. It feels like he’s got no other emotion than being serious or mad.

_One day, I wish to see you smile. And I hope I will be the reason behind it._

“Iwachan, I’m tired!” Oikawa whines as he pulls Iwaizumi to go sit on a bench. Iwaizumi yelling at him once again to be more careful because the handcuffs were hurting his wrists. As soon as the two of them sat together, Oikawa yawns.

“I’m sleepy..”

“Obviously looks like it. Why are you so energetic today?” Iwaizumi frowns, looking at Oikawa. The slightly taller boy yawns again. “I’m just really happy..” He says, laying his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m happy… because I’m.. with… Iwa..” Oikawa mumbles, quickly falling asleep.

“What’d you just say?” Iwaizumi taps Oikawa’s hand, but there was no response. “Oi, are you really asleep? Oi, trashykawa..”

 _He’s already fallen asleep._.

Oikawa wakes up and quickly sits up, looking at Iwaizumi, and then looking below to see that the handcuffs were already taken off. The sun was also about to set.

“Finally, you’re awake.” Iwaizumi says as he stands up.

“Iwachan! I’m so so sorry! For how long have I been asleep?”

“Two hours.”

“TWO HOURS?!”

_But why did Iwachan not wake me up?_

“Iwachan..”

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa. “I’m heading home.. You should too.” He spoke out as he walks away, not giving Oikawa a chance to even ask anything at all.

“Captain! There you are!”

Oikawa was startled when he heard Kindaichi,, he looks to his side to see the said male and Kunimi running towards him. “There’s no practice for today,right?”

“Yeah..”

“Say, Captain.. your face is really red.” Kindaichi ponts out, Kunimi then points Iwaizumi who was already far from them. “Maybe because..”  
  
“Eh?! No!” Oikawa was quick to deny it.

“But you’re all flustered.” Kunimi stated, pointing at Oikawa that was obviously blushing. Kunimi was a smart kid, he can’t escape him. “I mean, I’d feel the same way after..”

“After what?”

Kindaichi grinned widely. “Oh, right! You fell asleep on Vice Captain’s shoulder, right? Well, we saw you two from afar! And Vice Captain was smiling while watching you sleep.”

“I’ve never seen him like that.” Kunimi added.

“Wha- What did you just say?!”

“Pretend we didn’t tell you that, alright? Iwaizumi-san is going to kill us if he finds out we told you about that.” Kunimi says.

“Well, we’ll be going now, Captain! See you tomorrow at practice!” Kindaichi waved goodbye and the two first years left. After that, Oikawa sat down the bench again to process the information he just found out. He felt like he was going to malfunction. But also there was a thought that maybe Kindaichi and Kunimi were just messing with him, and that is was a lie. But what did it mean? Why did he do that? What was the reason?

After that, Oikawa never really brought up about what the first years told him. The Spring Intern High was held three weeks later. Sadly, Aoba Johsai lost to Shiratorizawa once again.

* * *

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, Iwachan..” Oikawa gasped for air. Iwaizumi had told him to meet up behind the gym after school, they didn’t have club activities today and Oikawa wondered what Iwaizumi was up to. “Kindaichi asked me something and-”

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Iwaizumi cuts him off with his usual cold tone.

Since they became third years, Oikawa had noticed the subtle changes in Iwaizumi. They’ve been teammates since their freshman years, and have been classmates since middle school. Iwaizumi was never really interested in people, but Oikawa never gave up on trying to befriend him, even if he’d push Oikawa away, to leave him alone. Though he knew he shouldn’t cross the line, he didn’t want the same thing that happened when they were second years happen again

But somehow, he became different. As they reached their senior year, Iwaizumi started talking to Oikawa more often, and has also started opening up about his life.

“A café? Iwachan, what are we doing at a café?” Oikawa questions him as they reach the said café, which Iwaizumi brought- dragged him to.

“They have milk bread here. And also..”

“I do love that, but I’m not hungry right now..”

“Oh.”

Oikawa was still confused of what was happening right now. A while ago, Oikawa was surprised when Matsukawa gave him food and said that it was from Iwaizumi, also telling him to eat or else he’ll punch him.

Iwaizumi took Oikawa to some of his favourite places.. and it seemed like he still hasn’t achieved his goal. As they reach their last stop which was the park, Iwaizumi sighed deeply, looking around. Having a hunch of what Iwaizumi was trying to do, Oikawa finally asks him. “Iwachan.. why are you doing this? I mean.. for what?” But as expected, Iwaizumi dodges the question..

And all of a sudden, it started raining.

Oikawa looks up at the gloomy sky,, smiling widely. He loved the rain, it sometimes remind him that the world had sad days too. Everyone thinks he’s perfect, everyone wanted to be him. Everyone would always see him smiling, without knowing what’s behind that smile.

“You’re smiling again.” Iwaizumi stated, snapping Oikawa from his thoughts. Oikawa looks away from him. “Oh, sorry.”

“Dumbass, why are you apologizing?”

Oikawa was thankful that it was raining so that Iwaizumi wouldn’t see his tears.

Iwaizumi had a soft expression on his face. “Is it because I told you that your smile reminded me of my sister?”

Three days ago, the two unexpectedly meet at the playground. It was around 1am. Oikawa was having trouble falling asleep, and so did Iwaizumi.

That was the first time that Iwaizumi has opened up about his family to anyone. That the reason why he became the way he is now, is because of his sister who got caught in an accident. His younger sister who saved him from being hit by a car. It all happened in a flash. They were all happy, playing around, and the next thing Iwaizumi knew is that he was about to get hit by a car, but his little sister pushed him away so he wouldn’t get hit.

Iwaizumi’s words echoed in Oikawa’s mind, of him saying that Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s sister were very alike, and that everytime he’d see Oikawa smile, he was reminded by his tragic past.

Oikawa didn’t want that. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to be hurt because of him. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to feel sad again, for he deserved to be happy.

‘Was I making him miserable? I brought him pain..?’

That was all Oikawa could think of.

“I see.” Iwaizumi pauses for a minute. “Look.. Yeah, it hurts whenever I see you smiling and all because you remind me of her. But that doesn’t mean you have to just.. restrain from smiling.. because of me.” He blurted out. “So please just stop thinking about me, about it, okay? Just keep being you. Always wear that smile of yours because honestly..”

“I love your smile.”

Eyes wide open. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would react that way. “W-we love your smile.”

 _‘But he’s still not smiling.._ ’

Iwaizumi thought to himself.

Cursing beneath his breath, Iwaizumi looks away at Oikawa, thinking of something to say to make him laugh at least. He didn’t know why he was doing this, or why he cares so much about Oikawa. But all he knows is that he desperately wanted Oikawa to go back to his normal self.

“Well, what do we do now? We’re all wet..” Oikawa stated, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

Iwaizumi rummaged through his bag, taking out an umbrella. “I have one here..”

Iwaizumi’s face lit up the moment he hears Oikawa laugh, glancing at the boy in front of him who was finally smiling widely again, causing Iwaizumi to smile too. “That’s no use, Iwachan..” But Iwaizumi still continued to open the umbrella.

“Wait!”

Oikawa quickly takes out his phone and opens his camera app.

_Click!_

“Oi! What the hell, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Iwachan’s mood changes so quickly.” Oikawa says as he giggles, showing Iwaizumi the picture he just took. “It’s my first time seeing you smile so I had to. And you look good when you smile!”

“Hah? Are you saying I look bad when I don’t?!”

Oikawa laughed. “No! Although you do look like you’re angry at the world, constantly frowning.”

“Hah?!”

“I’m kidding, geez!” Oikawa looks at the picture on his phone again, feeling butterflies on his stomach. “But Iwachan, you should smile more often. It really suits you.”

_Seeing Iwachan smile makes my heart happy. I want to be one of the reasons behind his smile._

“Iwachan, can we go somewhere?” Oikawa holds out his hand. The sky was slowly clearing up which was perfect timing.

Iwaizumi wanted to disagree at first but he just couldn’t say no, can’t he? “Where?”

“The cliffs!”

Ah yes, the cliffs where he saw Oikawa was at one time. _Does he go there often?_

As Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to the cliffs that was not too far from the school, Oikawa sighs in relief as soon as they got to the cliffs, standing meters away from the edge. And as they got there, Iwaizumi noticed a few rocks that were stacked. He was about to ask why they were there when Oikawa yells in excitement,

“Iwachan, look! There’s a rainbow! He exclaims, pointing it out. Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, “Why do you look so excited? Is this your first time seeing a rainbow?” he joked.

Oikawa looks straight into Iwaizumi’s pretty eyes and smiled. “Yeah, my first time to see one together with Iwachan.” He says, not taking his eyes off the said man. Right there at that moment, Iwaizumi was dumbfounded. How dare Oikawa make his heart flutter like this?! But he can’t let Oikawa notice that!

“Iwachan, you’re blushing.” Oikawa points out as Iwaizumi was quick to deny that he wasn’t.

Trying to change the topic, Iwaizumi asks about the stacked rocks. There were more from the trail they were taking while getting up to the cliffs, and there were more here. So what were they for?

“Cairns, y’know?” Oikawa answered.

“This is what travelers use, right?” Iwaizumi asks, crouching down to pick up a few rocks from the ground. “Like a marker guiding you to the correct path in case navigation becomes difficult and the trail may be easily lost.. if that’s what I remember correctly.” He added, carefully stacking the few small rocks he got.

“I- yeah.. you really are smart Iwachan.” Oikawa chuckled, “And a lot of people said that once you stack these stones and they don’t fall apart, you can make a wish! And it will hopefully come true.. So that’s why.” He explains, eyes suddenly widened as a loud gasp escaped his mouth, followed by Iwaizumi cussing as the rocks he stacked started falling apart. He pouted, which Oikawa found really cute. He’s in too deep now, isn’t he? Everything that Iwaizumi does.. it makes his heart jump.

“That sucks.”

“Did you wish for something?”

“Yea. For you to stop being so annoying.”

Oikawa laughed it off. He was already used to Iwaizumi calling him annoying, anyway. Iwaizumi stands up, huffing as he looks around. “You sure do wish for a lot.” He says. And it’s crazy how most of the cairns still haven’t fallen apart. His thoughts wander. _What could he be wishing for?_

“A lot of my wishes still haven’t come true though. And I actually don’t know if it’s possible for some of them to come true..” There was a hint of loneliness in Oikawa’s voice. Iwaizumi immediately felt concerned as the taller amongst the two faces away to look at the beautiful scenery of the sunset. “But I hope they do.”

This felt familiar to Iwaizumi, until he remembered something. When he found Oikawa here, standing in the exact same place. That was last year, wasn’t it? That was when he harshly rejected Oikawa’s offer of becoming friends, and he knew he made him cry. Oikawa has been asking him for years if they could be friends, but he’d always say no, push him away, ignore him, and hurt his feelings.

_Have I ever apologized sincerely? Have I ever faced you and ask for your forgiveness?_

“Iwachan...”

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were disturbed as he hears Oikawa call out his name. He hums in response.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are we friends now?”

_Pause._

“Sure..”

Oikawa slightly glances at Iwaizumi from behind, smiling widely as he his vision becomes a little blurry, he just can’t help but tear up.

After almost four years.

“Hey Iwachan, guess what?” Oikawa faces the sunset again as Iwaizumi hummed in response.

“A lot of my wishes got granted today.”

* * *

The days have gone by pretty fast. It has been three weeks since then. Oikawa had lost his consciousness while practicing volleyball for three times in just one week, which made everyone worry a lot, mostly Iwaizumi.

Nothing really changed with his attitude. His old teammates told him to stop playing for a while because there might be something wrong with his health, even if he said he was just probably exhausted, they banned him from the gym for weeks.

It was around 10pm when Iwaizumi received a message from Oikawa. Four days until graduation and he noticed that Oikawa was becoming more clingy and sweeter than usual.

**[Oikawa]**

Iwachan~ヾ(＾∇＾) u up?

**[Iwaizumi]**

No. goodbye

**[Oikawa]**

Hey! Mean iwachan hmph <(｀^´)>

**[Iwaizumi]**

What do you want?

**[Oikawa]**

I can’t sleep :(

**[Iwaizumi]**

Well I can. Goodnight.

**[Oikawa]**

Iwachan !!! c’monnn :((

**[Iwaizumi]**

What do you need?

**[Oikawa]**

Can we go to the cliffs together?

**[Iwaizumi]**

Right now? This late?

**[Oikawa]**

YUP!

**[Iwaizumi]**

Ugh, fine

**[Oikawa]**

Yay! See you, Iwachan! Take care <3

As soon as Iwaizumi got there, he already found Oikawa stacking rocks again. And as soon as Oikawa saw Iwaizumi slowly approach him, hands in his hoodie pocket wearing his usual frown, he immediately stood up to greet him.

“Y’know it’s a bit dangerous to come here at night, right?” Iwaizumi says.

“Yeah, but if anything bad ever happens to me, I know you’ll be there to save me right away!” Oikawa exclaims. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows meet and frowns as he huffed out a breath, trying his very best to not look flustered at all. He was a blushing mess right now, and thank goodness it was dark out, or else Oikawa would tease him again.

“S-shut up, dumbass.” Was all that Iwaizumi managed to say.

“Iwachan..” Iwaizumi was shocked as Oikawa suddenly holds his hand to pull him, a few meters away from the edge of the cliffs. “And it’s more dangerous here.” Iwaizumi remarked.

“It’s not like something is gonna happen.” Oikawa responds. “But look!” he says, pointing out the moon and all the stars above. You can even hear the waves of the sea. It was indeed a beautiful night.

“Hey Iwa..” Oikawa muttered, looking down at their hands that were still intertwined with each other. He then adverts his gaze to his face, Iwaizumi was staring at the moon and probably didn’t realize he was already smiling, which made Oikawa’s heart jump. Iwaizumi feels a pair of eyes staring at him so he shifts his gaze to Oikawa, who was indeed staring cutely at him. Oikawa lightly squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand, smiling sweetly at him and then glancing at the moon.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

_What?_

* * *

Two days later and yet Iwaizumi still can’t get his mind off of it. When Oikawa told him that, it felt like he was saying something else. Expressing something deep.

It can’t be what he was thinking of right? It couldn’t possibly be.

After Oikawa said that, he was in utter shock. Oikawa quickly told him that they should head home already. And on their way home, Oikawa told him to meet up with him at the cliffs right after the graduation ceremony.

And so, their Graduation day came. Oikawa was nowhere to be found at their school, nor his mom.

After the ceremony, Iwaizumi stopped by at the gym, slightly opening the door to find his old teammates talking about something.

“What now? What are we going to do with these?” Kindaichi retorted.

“Does no one really know where Oikawa is?”

“Is he not at home? Maybe he just overslept or something?”

“Yahaba, still no contact of him?”

Iwaizumi does not enter the gym, he only continued listening to his teammates. Was this the surprise that he heard Hanamaki and Matsukawa talk about?

“Well Vice Captain is here, let’s just surprise him instead.” He hears Kindaichi say.

“The surprise is for both of them, idiot.” Kyoutani’s voice was heard as well.

“Hey, I just got a call from my mom. She said no one was at Oikawa-san’s house.”

_Crap. Where are you?_

_Ah right._

_The cliffs._

_Could you be there?_

Iwaizumi wastes no time as he runs as fast as he can to reach the cliffs in no time, hoping and praying that he would find the missing Tooru Oikawa there, waiting for him. He breathes heavily as he finally reaches the said place, but there was no sign of Oikawa.

He walks closer near the edge, finding some of the cairns had fallen apart. Was this a bad sign? Did something happen? He immediately takes out his phone, bombarding Oikawa with a ton of messages, he taps his foot repeatedly, still catching his breath as he dials Oikawa’s number, but there was no answer.

Iwaizumi huffed in annoyance, throwing his phone to the ground as its screen cracks.

“Where are you?!” Iwaizumi yelled. “Tooru! Please show up. You said we were gonna talk about something!”

“Tooru, please! Where are you?!”

At this point, Iwaizumi started crying, constantly calling Oikawa’s name. Fearing that the same thing might happen again.

Will he lose someone so special to him again? Will he lose someone he loved dearly again?

No, he won’t be able to take it.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Iwa.” Oikawa mutters to himself, running as fast as he could, constantly wiping the tears that kept coming along.

He couldn’t bear it. Hearing Iwaizumi scream in pain. He wasn’t able to take it.

So he ran away. Back to where their car was waiting. For some reason, he wanted to go back and hug Iwaizumi. Why did he let his last memory of Iwaizumi was seeing him so hurt, looking for him, and yelling in pain? Just why?

_“Let me go see Iwachan for the last time.” Was what Oikawa told his mom beforehand. They were supposed to leave early in the morning but Oikawa wanted to see Iwaizumi again. Thankfully, his mom agreed._

No one knew about this at all.

They were leaving.

And Oikawa wasn’t even sure if they would come back.

If _he_ could still come back alive.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since Oikawa left his apartment, where he lived with his mother. It has been almost two months since Oikawa and his mom came back to Japan after five years of living in America, and within those two months, he’s only ever been outside for about two times. This night, he thought of sneaking out and visiting the cliffs again. Their new place was not much farther from the house they used to live in. Oikawa’s been stuck inside, as if he was quarantined. He’s alright. Nothing bad would happen to him, right?

He’s just gonna visit the cliffs after all.

Just this one time.

So as quiet as he could, Oikawa got ready in a flash and secretly left their apartment, leaving as quick as he could before his mom wakes up and finds out he sneaked out.

Walking to his destination and kicking the small rocks on the ground along the way, he finally reaches the cliffs.

But then, he stops on his tracks. Quickly hiding behind the tree as he notices a familiar figure standing near the edge of the cliffs.

“Iwachan..?!” Oikawa whisper-yells as he covers his mouth, tears starting to build up.

_What’s he doing here?_

He thought maybe Iwaizumi got angry at him for leaving. That he might punch Oikawa or shut him out of his life once again if they ever meet again.

Rumours have spread that Oikawa died. Did he believe that? It would probably be much better.

As Oikawa steps away, planning on running as fast as he could. Don’t get him wrong. He wanted to see Iwaizumi again. He wanted to hold his hand, hug him, all that. But he doubts that Iwaizumi felt the same.

Taking one step back, he slips, making a pretty loud noise because of the rocks.. making Iwaizumi jump to check on what made the noise.

Before Iwaizumi can even approach him, he instantly runs off, ignoring the fact that he just slipped and his leg and arm hurt.. but Iwaizumi was quick to catch on as he grips Oikawa’s arm.

 _Maybe if I tell him that I’m fine, he would let go of me..?_ Oikawa thought to himself. Thankfully he was wearing a hoodie.

But actually.. there’s nothing to be thankful of.

He mentally facepalms as he realizes the hoodie he was wearing was Iwaizumi’s. The one he gave him when this one crazy girl poured orange juice on his shirt.

 _I mean.. there could be a lot of similar hoodies out there that other people own, right?_ Oikawa thought so. Right. He’s not the only one who owns a hoodie like this.

“C-can you please let go.?” Oikawa speaks out, changing his voice and making it sound a little deeper than normal.

Oikawa sighs in relief as Iwaizumi does as he says, but then was astounded as the latter pulls him into a hug.

“No. Why would I let you go? I finally found you.”

Oikawa hugs him back, repeatedly whispering, “I’m so sorry.” He then breaks away from the hug, looking straight at Iwaizumi who was smiling. God, he missed seeing him smile like that. Oikawa was a mess right now, bawling his eyeballs out. “Iwachan..”

“I’m so sorry for leaving all of a sudden. For disappearing.”

“It’s alright. I know there’s a reason behind it. Although I was really upset at first.” Iwaizumi looks down. “Some people said you were gone, but I didn’t really believe them. Because I knew that one day you’d come back.”

All that Oikawa could think of right now is that Iwaizumi changed so much. He was so sure if theye ever met again he would just ignore him or something, this was far from what he expected.

“But hey..” Iwaizumi calls out softly, Oikawa looking at him and then getting surprised as he got smacked in the head.. two times. He looks at Iwaizumi, appalled. “Iwachan?!”

“That’s for not even saying a proper goodbye and for vanishing all of a sudden like a damn bubble!”

A few minutes later and they find themselves sitting on the ground, a few meters away from the edge of the cliffs, admiring the night sky like they used to. Since they became friends. Even it was just for a few days, they’d always go here every night. Those were the days before Oikawa suddenly disappeared.

“Never really got to ask you this, but I feel like I’ve found the reason why you like going here, the cliffs.” Iwaizumi was the first to speak up after a few minutes of silence. He stands up, both hands inside the pockets of the denim jacket he was wearing. “Apart from all the rocks scattered here.. the view from here is really astounding. Sunsets and sunrise, nights like this. Plus, the cold breeze. It’s perfect.”

“You’ve only found out about that recently?” Oikawa asks, looking up at the other.

“No. You’ve been gone for five years and I come here every other day. Of course I noticed it long ago.” Iwaizumi bluntly replies. “If you’re gonna ask.. yes, I always came here because I kept making cairns.. wishing you to come back home and waiting for you. And just as I thought, I’d find you here again.”

“You really waited for me.. all these years?” Oikawa questions. “Why?”

“Because..” Iwaizumi pauses to glance at Oikawa, then fixing his gaze back at the bright full moon. “You matter so much to me. And you’re worth the wait, anyway”

Those words made Oikawa tear up. Words that were so much better than ‘I Love You’ to him. It got him thinking, does Iwaizumi still remember the day he basically confessed to him? Does Iwaizumi know what he meant when he said the moon looked beautiful that night? Probably not. He probably didn’t think much about it.

And somehow, something urged him to say it again. “The moon looks beautiful, isn’t it, Iwachan?”

“Yeah, it does.” Iwaizumi responds, and by the sound of how he said that, it was as if he knew what Oikawa was actually saying.

After that, Oikawa was brought back to reality. Right, he just sneaked out. He can’t be out for too long. Iwaizumi walked him home, giving each other their new phone numbers and hugging before separating ways. Oikawa sneaks in quietly, hoping her mother doesn’t hear him.

**[Iwaizumi]**

You home?

**[Oikawa]**

You literally walked me home?

**[Iwaizumi]**

Just making sure.

**[Oikawa]**

hUH

**[Iwaizumi]**

You free tomorrow?

**[Oikawa]**

Yeah! Why? Are you gonna take me out on a date?

**[Iwaizumi]**

Yeah.

**[Oikawa]**

NCNJFNKJS

**[Oikawa]**

I mEAN SURE YEA what time hehe

**[Iwaizumi]**

10am?

**[Oikawa]**

Alright!

**[Oikawa]**

See you tomorrow, Iwachan!

**[Iwaizumi]**

It was nice meeting you again, Tooru.

**[Iwaizumi]**

Right, see you tomorrow. Good night.

**[Oikawa]**

Nighty night!

And as said, they did go out on a ‘friendly’ date. The usual, going out to watch a movie together then eating after. Tooru’s mom also found out that the two met again and she was really happy about it. After all, she does know how much her son loves Hajime.

The day went well. They even played in the arcade after eating. And after all of that, their last destination was the cliffs.

“Hey Iwachan,” Oikawa starts off, looking at the man beside him who hummed in response. “I haven’t told you the reason why I suddenly left.”

“I don’t want it.”

“What?”

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa. “What’s important right now is that you’re here with me.”

“…and I really.. don’t want to lose you again.” He continues.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through causing a few of the cairns to fall down.

That’s when Iwaizumi realized.

_He’s going to lose Oikawa again, isn’t he?_

* * *

The days have gone by pretty quick, with the two being together every other day. A few times, Oikawa would visit Iwaizumi at his workplace and they’ eat out together. Some times, Iwaizumi would come over at Oikawa’s and they’d just watch movies.

And in one of those days, Iwaizumi found an inhaler and a bunch of medicines in Oikawa’s room. There were also a bunch of papers scattered on his desk. He didn’t want to check it out so he just ignored it. One time he even heard Oikawa talking to someone over the phone about why he gave up his athletic career.

He didn’t want to think about it. But it’s hard to ignore.

What’s with Oikawa? What was the reason he vanished? And Is he back here for a reason?

After hanging out with Oikawa, he goes to the cliffs, stacking up rocks again. He’s been doing this for what? Five years? And all his wishes were about Oikawa.

_‘I wish he comes back.’_

_‘I wish we can be together again.’_

_‘I wish I could have a chance to show him how much he meant to me.’_

_‘I wish to be with him for a long time.’_

_‘I wish he came home.’_

This night, he stacked a few more.

“I wish that he won’t leave me again.” Iwaizumi says, placing the last rock on top. He stands up, shivering as another gust of wind blows, the newly stacked cairn falling apart, as well as the others he had stacked.

“No.. please no.” Iwaizumi bends down to fix the cairns that has just fallen apart, but it kept falling down. “No, what the fuck?!”

“Hajime, calm yourself down.” Iwaizumi tells himself, breathing in and out to calm himself, trying to make a wish again as he makes another cairn..

But sadly.. no matter how hard he tried to stack them up perfectly..

It fell apart again.

The next day, Iwaizumi woke up, surprised that Oikawa’s face was only a few inches away from his.

“Good morning, Iwachan! Or should I say afternoon..?” Oikawa exclaims, laughing at his last statement and taking the tray that was placed on top of Iwaizumi’s drawer and showing it to him. “Surprise! I made you your favorite Agedashi Tofu!” 

Iwaizumi smiles at him lightly. He still remembers last night and he couldn’t think straight. But he does know that he should spend more quality time with Oikawa as much as possible.

After that, Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to get ready because they planned to go and visit the nearby forest that you would find on your way to the cliffs. But before that, they went to go grab a few snacks, unexpectedly meeting Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“OIKAWA?!” Hanamaki screamed, startling a few of the other customers that were shopping there. “YOU’RE ALIVE!”

Matsukawa smacks Hanamaki’s head, and to their surprise, Hanamaki reacted weirdly. “Thanks for that, Matsukawa!”  
  
“Who in the world thanks someone for smacking them in the head?” Iwaizumi retorted.

“Now I can confirm this isn’t just a dream or a hallucination.” Hanamaki stated. “You’re really alive!” he added, hitting Oikawa in the head too. “You bastard, leaving all of a sudden and not even telling us where you were!”

“We’re glad you’re back, Tooru.” Matsukawa butts in, smiling at the latter. “Have you told the others that you’re back in town?”

Oikawa brings up his pointer finger to his chin to think, “Well, we met Kunimi and Kindaichi a few days ago too.. the others don’t know yet but I’m pretty sure Kindaichi told the rest already.”

“Well, let’s all have a reunion soon.” Hanamaki suggests, with all of them agreeing.

Matsukawa points out how Iwaizumi was holding Oikawa’s hand. “Also, are you two together now?”

“Not yet.” Iwaizumi simply answers, not letting go of Oikawa’s hand as Oikawa turned red.

“Not _yet_ huh.” Hanamaki smirks.

After their short conversation, they place the snacks that they bought in the backseat of Iwaizumi’s car, immediately driving off to the said destination. By that time, it was almost night time, and it was the perfect time to visit that forest.

“Iwachan look! There are fireflies!” Oikawa exclaims, looking like a child who saw fireflies for the first time. “They light up the place.” He stated.

“Just like how you light up my world?”

Oikawa was caught off guard by that sudden pick-up line. Iwaizumi doesn’t really do that. He mentioned before that he found them cheesy, yet here he is, doing _that._

“I-Iwachan?”

Iwaizumi scrunches his nose. “Was that too cheesy? Sorry.”

“N-no, it’s alright..”

After a few minutes of silence, they both end up laughing.

“Ah, it’s getting pretty dark. Should we head to the cliffs now?” Oikawa nods in response as they get in and Iwaizumi starts the car. The forest they just visited wasn’t too far from the cliffs, it was actually just a walking distance but well, they were preventing Oikawa from being exhausted.

As they get there, Iwaizumi lets Oikawa go ahead because he said he had a surprise for him. Oikawa takes out the blankets they brought, along with the two bags of snacks that they bought earlier on, filled with Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s favorites.

And as Oikawa finishes setting up, his head turns to Iwaizumi who was approaching him, holding a guitar. So that was the surprise? Did he hide that guitar in the trunk?

Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally settle, in front of them was the bright and gorgeous moon.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it?” Iwaizumi says, surprising Oikawa. Then, a sweet smile creeps into Oikawa’s face, “Yes, yes it does.”

“You know how to play?” Oikawa asks in curiosity. He’s never really seen Iwaizumi play the guitar since he’s always just studying or sleeping or practicing volleyball.

“Do you think I’d own one if I didn’t?” Iwaizumi responds, Oikawa chuckling because he missed this Iwaizumi. It was the Iwaizumi he fell in love with.

Later on, Oikawa starts humming something, hugging his knees upon his chest as he admires the beauty of the moon. Soon enough, Iwaizumi catches up to what Oikawa was humming as he starts strumming his guitar.

 _“I walked across an empty land.. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.”_ Oikawa starts off, looking at Iwaizumi.

 _“I felt the earth beneath my feet.. Sat by the river, and it made me complete”_ Iwaizumi continues, strumming his guitar.

_”Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in”_ Iwaizumi liked the sound of their voices combined, along with his instrument. It was the perfect night.

_“I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin”_

Both of them wished for this to never end.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes.

“I came across a fallen tree.. I felt the branches of it looking at me.” Iwaizumi sang. “Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?”

_Sniffle._

“Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in.. I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin”

“And if you have a minute, why don't we go.. Talk about it somewhere only we know?”

_Sniffle._

“This could be the end of everything.. So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?”

He sang with his hoarse voice, wiping the tears from his eyes. Finally opening them.

“Somewhere only we know..”

At the same place, the same time, but this time there were no soft blankets and pillows around, no more comfort food.

No more Oikawa.

Just as soon as he wakes up this morning, there was an unexpected visitor that carried a very bad news.

_“Hajime..” It was Tooru’s mom that was standing in front of Iwaizumi’s apartment, holding an envelope._

_“Auntie.. what’s this?” Iwaizumi asks, taking the envelope from the hands of the woman that was in front of him right now, eyes that looked sore from crying._

_“Tooru told me to give this to you..”_

_At this point, Iwaizumi was very confused. Oikawa’s mom started crying, almost passing out._

_“He’s gone.. Tooru is gone.”_

Oikawa died from cardiac arrest. That was what Iwaizumi was told. Turns out he was diagnosed with Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy at the age of 18, on their last year of high school.

That time when Iwaizumi found Oikawa at the cliffs for the very first time, it was a day before he got diagnosed with that disease. And he stacked as many rocks he can, wishing to be better, wishing to live longer.

Iwaizumi sits in the cold ground, holding Oikawa’s letter to him, wearing the hoodie that Oikawa wore yesterday on their very last day together.

“Ha, you bastard. Leaving me for the second time.” Iwaizumi says. “But this time, you’re not coming back.”

Iwaizumi finally stands up, keeping Oikawa’s note inside the pocket of his jeans. He leaves the place and hops in his car, ready to go, feeling lonely. It’s that same feeling again. Leaving this place all alone, without the person who introduced that place to him.

He’s no longer here.

_“Hey Iwachan, promise you’ll never forget about me?”_

_“Never in a billion years.”_

Those words echoed in his mind, causing him to cry again. He didn’t want to pay a visit to Oikawa’s funeral because he’s afraid that he’s just going to break down crying.

Thoughts clouded his mind, his vision becomes blurry. Iwaizumi starts panicking as he found himself lost. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

And it was all black.

* * *

Iwaizumi wakes up to a very familiar place. He was lying down on the bench under a tree, not too far from the cliffs he’d always visit. He could even hear the sound of the waves.

He stands up, confused. “What happened?” Finally remembering that he met with an accident, his eyes widen in realization. Is he dead? And why is he here?

Iwaizumi walks away from the bench. Being stunned was an understatement as Iwaizumi found a man standing at the edge of the cliffs. His back was too familiar for him to already know who it was. That figure and fluffy brown hair. He knew exactly who it was.

It had to be his Tooru. He couldn’t be mistaken.

He runs towards the man, calling out his name. “Toruu?”

“Ah,” he faces him, wearing that usual sweet smile of his. “Iwachan!”

Iwaizumi’s tears started flowing down as Oikawa turns to him, opening his arms, telling Iwaizumi to come and hug him. Immidiately, Iwaizumi runs up to hug the younger.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay any longer..”

“And I’m sorry if I didn’t get to say goodbye properly.. again.. But that letter I left you, It has everything I want to tell you. So just read it when you’re ready, yeah?” Oikawa softly spoke.

Iwaizumi buries his face against Oikawa’s shoulder. “Please.. don’t leave me again..”

“Right person, wrong time. Why does it have to happen to us?” Iwaizumi cries out as his voice cracks, gripping onto Oikawa’s shirt tighter as Oikawa holds him closer, feeling all choked up.

“We’ll be together again soon, I promise. And I’ll be waiting for you.” Oikawa says, smiling sadly. “But for the mean time, please take care of yourself.”

Iwaizumi breaks the hug. Oikawa tries his best not to cry. A tear was forming but he wouldn’t let it fall, looking at Iwaizumi whose eyes looked red and sore from crying.

“H-how can I live on.. knowing.. you’re.. g-gone?” His lips trembled as a flood of tears gushed down his cheeks.

Oikawa loses it. Tears split over and flowed down his face like a river escaping a dam.”I won’t be gone, Iwachan. I’ll always be in your heart. You know that too, right?”

“Iwachan.. live on. Be happy. Forget about me and move on. That way-”

“That’s not easy to do, dumbass!” Iwaizumi yells as he looks away and closes his eyes, avoiding eye contact with the male in front of him. “It’s… hard, y’know? I can’t imagine myself.. loving someone else. Besides, it’s nearly impossible for me to replace you.. or find someone who’s like you. Because my heart already belongs to you, you pathetic idiot.”

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi, their positions changing. Now Iwaizumi was the one who’s near the edge of the cliffs. The younger holds his hands, “Iwa, the world doesn’t end here. You have to live your life to the fullest! I’ll always be here no matter what, okay? We’ll be together again soon, I promise you.”

“Please live on and be happy… for me.”

All of a sudden, the edge of the cliffs started crumbling and collapsing. Iwaizumi feels himself falling down to the sea when a blinding white light flashes right in front of him.

* * *

“Hajime, you’re awake!” a familiar voice.

Ah, it was Tooru’s mom.

“You got me so worried.”

“What happened?”

Tooru’s mom sat down on the chair that was beside Iwaizumi’s hospital bed. “You crashed into a tree and you got hurt badly.. and you’ve been unconscious for two days. Tooru told me to take care of you when the time comes and he’s no longer here anymore.. so I came immediately when I heard.”

Tooru.

He met Tooru again. That was him properly saying goodbye. Telling Iwaizumi to live on and be happy.

Tooru.

The letter!

Iwaizumi quickly sits up as soon as he remembers the letter. He finds it placed on top of his bedside table.

“You haven’t read it yet?” Tooru’s mom asks as she watches Iwaizumi take it. “Well, I’ll give you time to read that first. Tell me if you need anything, alright?”

“Yes, thank you Auntie.”

“No problem.”

As Tooru’s mom exits the room, Iwaizumi started to open the envelope, finding the longas letter that Oikawa wrote. And there were even random alien, volleyball and star stickers an doodles all over the letter. There were also drawings of cairns on the bottom right.

The letter wrote,,

_Iwachan!_

_I’m writing this just in case, you know, my time comes.._

_We’ll never know when I’ll be gone, it can happen all of a sudden.. but Iwachan, I’m not ready. I’m not ready to leave you again. I never wanted to leave your side in the first place…_

_I really wanted to tell you long before, that I was diagnosed with this stupid illness. I had to give up my dreams and career because I had to avoid getting exhausted and stuff, as much as I can. That was the reason we left Japan, because they tried to cure me, tried to make me live longer but.._

_I knew I wasn’t going to last long._

_So I came back here. I wanted to die here. I wanted to see you again. How you were doing, if you’re happy.. I wanted to be with you again! But I wasn’t sure before if you wanted to see me again after leaving you hanging like that.. But I unexpectedly met you at the cliffs. I’m considering that as our place know, hahah! Somewhere only we know. I’m glad I came back, because I wanted to spend my remaining time with you… and you only!_

_Everyday was memorable. Every second that passed, I cherished that. This was the happiest year of my life, because I got to be with Iwachan again!_

_Hey.. I hope you find someone that will make you happy. I love seeing your smile. Happiness looks good on you! That’s what I always thought. The first time I saw you smile, I absolutely fell more in love with you. I wished to be the reason why you’re always smiling._

_Was I able to make you happy?_

_Iwachan.. it’s getting pretty late! And I’m already sleepy… today was fun though! I enjoyed singing with you! HAHAHA, your voice sounds amazing too! I hope we can do this again! Let’s visit that forest again some other time, shall we?_

_And hey Iwachan, if I die tonight, just know that you were the last person on my mind._

_I’m sorry Iwachan._

_I wish time had better timing for you and me._

_I promise you we’ll be together again. We’ll meet again when the timing is finally right._

_I believe that we're soulmates anyway. I know that wherever we may be, in whatever universe or lifetime we may be in, we’ll find each other._

_Yours truly,_

_Oikawa Tooru_ _♡_ _＾_ _▽_ _＾_ _♡_

Iwaizumi also finds a picture of him smiling inside the envelope. There was a note at the back of it saying, _“The first time I saw Iwachan smile! Cute (_ _⺣_ _◡_ _⺣_ _)_ _♡_ _”_

Iwaizumi smiles as he puts the picture and the letter back into the envelope, the doctor coming right on time to check up on him.

* * *

Iwaizumi did as Oikawa told him. To live his life to the fullest, and to be happy. He never really found another love. He swore that Oikawa was going to be his first and last love.

And a year after Oikawa’s demise, Iwaizumi gathered up all his courage to fly to Argentina, where his mom was. He hasn’t seen or talked to his mom for God knows when… the last time they saw each other was probably when his mom told him to get lost and leave her after she blamed Iwaizumi of his sister’s death. Right after that, his mom moved to Argentina, leaving him and his dad alone.

They did meet, and Hajime’s mom asked for his forgiveness. They also bonded with each other the whole day. Iwaizumi stayed in Argentina for two more days. He was eager to go back to Japan because he already missed visiting the cliffs. But sadly, he died from a plane crash when he was on his way back to Japan.

* * *

“Hey! You!” Young eight year-old Iwaizumi Hajime calls out, frowning as he finds a boy hiding in the bushes. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

“T-Tooru Oikawa.. I’m l-lost..” the said boys answers, finding Iwaizumi intimidating. What is he? One of those bad boys?

“Lost?”

Oikawa pursed his lips, scrunching his nose and looking away from the young boy standing up in front of him. “I wanted to go to the cliffs.. you see..”

“Eh? The cliffs are just nearby. How’d you end up here? This is near the forest too..” Iwaizumi responds. There was a short period of silence before Iwaizumi speaks up again.

“Do you wanna go to the cliffs together?”

Oikawa frowns. “But I don’t know who you are.. and it’s getting dark soon.”

“I’m Hajime Iwaizumi” he introduces himself, lending out his hand to the younger boy who was sitting down on the ground, pulling him up. The fireflies went closer to them. “And look, the fireflies can be like our flashlight!”

Oikawa chuckled, “Flashlight?”

“Yeah! Got a problem with that, alien boy?” Iwaizumi retorted, making Oikawa laugh. So he noticed the little alien on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Can I call you Iwachan?”

“Huh? S-sure.”

The two young boys left the forest, going to the cliffs. Oikawa took note of the stacked rocks leading to the cliffs. If he remembers so, those were called cairns.

“We’re here!” Iwaizumi exclaims.

Oikawa jumps in excitement, hands up in the air. “Wow, the scenery is really pretty!”

“It is.” Iwaizumi simply responds, smiling widely.

“Hey Iwachan..”

“Hmm?”

“It’s weird. This feels familiar.”

“It really does.”

Why does it feel like that? Is there a reason to why both of them felt this?

“Iwachan..” Oikawa speaks up, glancing at the boy beside him.

“What?”

“Let’s be friends!”

“Sure.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are ya HHAHAH. n e ways, the cairns and cliffs thing was heavily inspired by this one au I read long ago . A skz au specifically, so credits to that author for the idea! And yea, thanks for reading this <3


End file.
